


Come on

by sebos



Category: supermega, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, Ryatt - Freeform, SuperMega - Freeform, maybe???, uhhhhhhhhhhh - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 08:51:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10613451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebos/pseuds/sebos
Summary: nothin like bein a grumpy ass hole to make ur boyfriend wanna fuck u am i rite





	

Ryan stared blankly at the TV in front of him, not really paying attention to what was playing at the moment. He had just come back from a long day at the office that consisted of trying to make up work that he had started to fall behind on, and Matt wasn’t there to help. Instead the boy decided to join Chris and sit in on a few recordings for his channel. Ryan was upset about being left to do all the work but he tried not to let it get to him. If anything he was a little more upset about the fact that his boyfriend was focusing his attention on something that wasn’t him. 

He didn’t really see himself as someone that really craved attention, in fact he didn’t even like showing affection in public unlike his more touchy boyfriend, but that didn’t mean he doesn’t like feeling wanted sometimes. Instead of sharing a kiss out in the open where everyone could see and ridicule them for it, Ryan preferred discreetly holding hands and whispering ‘I love you’s to each other. It was the little things that made him feel good. 

Ryan could feel himself slowly drift off into sleep as he recalled warm memories of his boyfriend. He felt his eyelids grow heavy and he was already so comfortable on the couch if he just shut his eyes…  
“Hey big boy what’re you up to?” Matt asked while forcing himself onto the couch where his bigger boyfriend lay, jostling him awake. Ryan sighed. Matt was bound to come over and annoy at some point, he was just hoping it didn’t have to be so soon. Suddenly all of those nice thoughts he just had faded away from his memory as he glared down at his partner who was trying to make himself comfortable and trying to get as close to Ryan as possible. He would find it endearing if he weren’t so worn out. 

Matt took Ryan’s silence as a queue to pester him further.

“I haven’t seen you in so long.”

“I drove you home.”

“I mean I didn’t see you all day at the office shit head.”

“I was working.”

“You make it sound like I wasn’t.” Clearly Matt wasn’t getting the memo and Ryan didn’t feel like keeping this up, so he just stayed quiet. He knew Matt would get bored of the conversation if he stayed quiet long enough and move onto something else. The taller boy just shrugged at Ryan’s lack of response and turned his attention towards the TV. Ryan felt blessed for the silence and let himself relax again. Having his boyfriend pressed up against him while curling up on the couch was a familiar feeling to him that he often missed during the day so he tried to let himself chill out and really enjoy it. His hand managed to make its way up into Matt’s hair and began to play with it gently. His fingers ran through the soft hair almost rhythmically and Ryan could feel himself lulling back to sleep…

“Mm Daddy..”

Ryan delivered a swift kick to Matt’s back and sent him sprawling to the floor. He stood up from the couch and stepped over his boyfriend who was staring at him in awe, like he didn’t do anything wrong,

“Ow bitch what the fuck? What’s your problem? You’ve been so moody since we left the office.” Ryan just rolled his eyes,

“Don’t call me daddy it’s fucking weird,” Ryan tried to avoid eye contact with Matt because that boy could read him like a book and would clock him for lying in an instant. Matt stood up, confused,

“You didn’t have a problem with it before, something else is wrong I can tell,” he stalked over to where Ryan was standing near the wall and leaned up against him, trapping the bigger boy. He lifted his hands up and placed them on either sides of Ryan’s face, petting his scruffy cheeks. He knew that deep down his boyfriend couldn’t resist him and would give up easily. And he was right, as soon as those boney fingers came in contact with Ryan’s face he felt himself melt into the touch. Any time Matt gave him attention he ate it up and Matt was more than happy to give it to him, but that doesn’t mean Ryan couldn’t play hard to get. He felt he had a good reason to be a little upset. 

Matt leaned down and peppered kisses along Ryan’s jaw, 

“Tell me what’s really wrong baby,” he asked quietly. Ryan could feel his dick get hard from the use of the pet name and the fact that he could feel Matt’s breath on him. He wanted his boyfriend closer though, he wanted him to keep bothering him and giving him more attention.

“You left me to do all the work today,” he managed to breath out as Matt’s hands trailed under and up his shirt. He wasn’t lying but he wasn’t telling the whole truth either. And Matt could tell.   
“Mmm no there’s something else...” he hummed. Damnit. Ryan felt his breath hitch as Matt’s thumbs brushed over his nipples. The taller boy continued to leave kisses down Ryan’s chin and neck until he reached a stopping point and bit down. Ryan cursed.

“Fuck, ok. I’m pissed that you spent all day with Chris and Julian instead of me. I know I get to see you every day but…”

“But my big boy doesn’t like sharing,” Matt finished for him, smirking. That was it. Ryan grabbed his boyfriend’s slender wrists from under his shirt and spun him around, slamming him against the wall and pinning his arms above his head. 

“Yeah,” he growled while leaning in, his breath grazing Matt’s skin and making him shiver.

“God just fuck me already,” Matt ground his bony hips down onto Ryan. The friction of their cocks rubbing together made Ryan hiss through his teeth. He was done with this little game he was trying to keep up with. His dick was hard and he wanted nothing more than to plow his boyfriend and make him moan his name until his throat hurt. And Matt seemed to want it just as badly as he did, if not more. But as much as he wanted to get to it, he couldn’t help but feel Matt should be punished just a little bit. 

“I’ll fuck you when I decide you deserve it.” Ryan knew how much Matt loved it when he talked dirty, he’s made the skinny blonde cum on several occasions just from calling him nasty names. He started to kiss Matt’s face slowly, making the boy’s face burn up as he went from his cheek down to neck. Matt rolled his head to the side, exposing more of his skin for Ryan. The bigger boy removed his hands from Matt’s wrists and tugged on the bottom of his shirt to which Matt immediately struggled to pull it off as fast as he could. Ryan admired his enthusiasm. 

“That’s a good boy,” he praised him before grabbing a fistful of blonde hair and pulling it back so he could bite him. He started in one spot, biting down hard before sucking a bit until the spot turned a nice shade of purple. It was a little harsher than he normally was but the hushed sounds of Matt cursing from the pain was worth it. He moved lower to Matt’s collar bone and let him have it. He bit down and pulled at his skin with his teeth. He lapped at the skin with his tongue and gave the spot of soft kiss for good measure. He did this a few more times down the expanse of Matt’s chest while his hands firmly gripped his boyfriend’s ass and pulled him closer. Matt ran his bony fingers through Ryan’s soft hair and sighed wantonly. 

“Please…” he begged. 

Ryan titled his head up and took Matt’s bottom lip between his teeth. Matt wanting to be closer, connected their lips in a hungry kiss and chased after Ryan’s tongue with his. Matt was painfully horny and when he was he couldn’t control himself. He separated from Ryan’s mouth with spit on his lips. 

“Tell me what you want baby,” Ryan hummed, trailing his hand down the front of Matt’s jeans and rubbing his bulge. The feeling of the fabric scratching against his dick was uncomfortable but he wanted any friction he could get so he rolled his hips into Ryan’s hand, practically humping it.

“I want you to fuck me,” he moaned breathlessly. 

“God I want you to fuck me until I cry.”

Ryan was more than satisfied with that answer. No need to drag on the teasing, he’d probably cum in his pants soon if Matt kept helplessly humping him like this.

Both needy, Ryan helped Matt get his pants off and kicked them to the side and lifted him into his arms. Matt wrapped his long legs around Ryan’s waist and whined as the fact that Ryan was still fully clothed. Ryan shushed him by shoving his fingers into the other boy’s mouth.

“Suck you little bitch.” He growled, his voice rough with arousal. Matt complied quickly and immediately took three fingers into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around the tips and slowly took more in pushing them in and out, slowly slicking them up. He’d rather have Ryan’s fat cock in his mouth but this was good enough for now. He continued for a few more seconds until Ryan decided it was enough and pulled his hand away. 

Ryan positioned his fingers at Matt’s ass, he didn’t need to ask if the other boy was ready. He started to push in one finger slowly, looking at Matt's face for any indication of discomfort or if he should stop. Matt just leaned his head against the wall behind and closed his eyes, they’ve never fucked against the wall before so getting used to the positioning was a bit tough. He relaxed himself and gently stroked the back of Ryan’s neck, a sign that he was ok to keep going. Ryan continued until his first finger was all the way in, then the second both inserted slowly and with a bit of movement to make room. By the time he got to the third finger Matt was so desperate he started to rock back onto Ryan’s fingers. It’s not like this was his first time, he just needed some time to adjust then he was ready to go. 

The bigger boy let his boyfriend fuck himself for a little bit until he thought the blonde was ready. He pulled his fingers out and positioned his cock at Matt’s ass. He leaned in and kissed Matt as he slid into him. They quickly found a slow rhythm and Matt bounced in Ryan’s lap.

“God you’re such a slut, you’re so hungry for my dick,” Ryan said, slamming up into Matt particularly hard making him moan. Matt rested his hands on Ryan’s strong shoulders and tried to lift himself up and down to match the thrust of his boyfriend hips. He liked to consider himself a power bottom but in this position he couldn’t help but let Ryan do most of the work. 

Ryan groped Matt’s ass as he thrust up and nipped at his neck. He could hear Matt mumbling something but couldn’t quite understand.

“Speak up,” he demanded, giving him another hard thrust.”

“Fuck! I…ah..said keep talking to me!” Matt moaned, leaning his head forward to rest it on Ryan’s shoulder. He felt embarrassed, Ryan knew he had a thing for name calling but he hated how red his face got when Ryan called him a slut.

“You want me to talk? About what? About how you’re a whore that flirts with other guys to get my attention?” Ryan was fucking up into Matt harder now. Matt just nodded, his mouth slack jawed. 

“Or maybe I can talk about how you always want to fuck at work but you won’t shut your mouth because you want someone to find us and see what a slut you are.” From the way Matt almost screamed Ryan could tell he found his G-spot. He kept thrusting harder and kneaded his hands into Matt’s ass.

“You’re so hungry for my cock all the time. You’re just a cockslut aren’t you? Say it,” he demanded. Matt could feel the heat in his lower abdomen rise up and soon it would be too much. 

“I…I’m…” he had a hard time speaking from how hard his boyfriend was railing him.

“Say it!” Ryan slapped his ass.

“Fuck! Yes! Im your little cockslut! Fuck me harder and cum in my ass, please!” Matt cried, he was so close and Ryan’s aggressive voice was tipping him over the edge. Ryan leaned into Matt, his lips brushing up against the shell of his ear.

“Please what?” his voice sent shivers down Matt’s spine.

“Please Daddy...” he whined. Ryan kissed him before getting a better grip on his waist and fucking up into him until Matt came, moaning his boyfriends name over and over like a mantra. Ryan kept going, chasing after his own orgasm. Seeing the blissed out look on the taller boys face and hearing him whine about how overstimulated he was was enough to send him over the edge. He cursed and came hard into Matt’s ass, the younger of the two moaning and panting, finally getting what he wanted. 

They both stood there for a bit trying to catch their breath before Ryan pulled out and gently set Matt down onto the floor. Matt tried to move but his legs were still wobbly so he held onto Ryan and ran his hands up and down his chest, cum dripping down his legs. Ryan looked down and smirked,

“That’s kinda hot.”

“You’re fucking gross,” Matt groaned shoving Ryan lightly. Ryan just rolled his eyes and picked Matt back up.

“Come on. Let me clean you up.”

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to write more but fuck u im gay  
> anyway  
> drop some requests over on my tumblr if u want  
> http://seastion.tumblr.com/


End file.
